A Couple Of New Couples
by Beachchickrules
Summary: I wrote this story when Donkey Kong 64 first came out. It is funny, but beware, as it can get a little sappy in some places! And be sure to read the author's note! PS: Sassy Kong is a character that I made up.


Donkey Kong 64 Fan Fiction:  A Couple Of New Couples

By Beachchickrules

*Author's note: I didn't realize when I wrote this story that, based on evidence from DK64 and DKC3, Chunky Kong and Tiny Kong may be cousins.  Please try to disregard my mistake when reading this!*

Chunky Kong used his primate punch to break down the door on the far right side of the old barn.  The rotten hunk of wood collapsed to the ground.  Slowly, Chunky crept inside and looked around in search of something valuable.  He found some green banana coins and took them.  Next, he found a flimsy wooden box with a question mark on its side.  He punched it open, and inside there was a triangle switch. 

Chunky played his triangle, which he bought from Candy Kong back in Frantic Factory.  To him, that seemed a long time ago.

The triangle pad activated and turned on the crushing machine in the front part of the barn.  A golden banana appeared on the conveyor belt.  Chunky almost rushed to go there, but another question box caught his eye. 

Expecting something big, Chunky punched the box open, but was disappointed to find nothing but a small hole in the wall.  Then he noticed a Tiny barrel nearby and figured that Tiny was supposed to come in the barn at night.  Chunky felt proud and went back to the tag barrel to tell Tiny.

"Hey, Tiny, I found a nighttime entrance into the barn!" He proclaimed.

"That's great!" Tiny exclaimed.  "I've been trying to get into the nighttime spider web door."  Tiny hopped out of the barrel and transformed into mini-monkey.  She entered the barn through the hole Chunky found, went inside the spider web door, and fought the numerous spiders.

"Why didn't you get your own banana first?" Diddy asked Chunky in the tag barrel.

"Oops, I forgot!" Chunky bellowed.  Donkey Kong just sighed.

"Chunky…" DK began.  Donkey sighed again, not finishing his sentence.  Soon afterwards, Tiny returned to the tag barrel and let Chunky go get his banana in the barn.

"Did you get your banana?" Chunky asked her.

"Yeah," Tiny answered.  "Go get yours!"

Chunky exited the barrel and linked to the giant clock.  He turned night to day, linked back, went into the barn, and earned the golden banana by throwing steel barrels at the crusher.  Then he made his way to the back room again to look around some more.

"Well, I helped Tiny into the barn," Chunky thought aloud.  "Hmm…" he wondered, scratching his head, "what haven't we done in here?"

Donkey and Diddy laughed so loud that Sassy Kong, Candy Kong's cousin, came to them to see what was up.

"What _haven't_ we done in here!" Diddy mimicked, giggling.  Donkey laughed harder and he fell to the ground.

"Change the day to night to make sure Tiny can get in!" Donkey howled.  Diddy laughed so hard, tears were rolling down his face.

"You two are big perverts!" Sassy opinionated.

"But…Chunky likes…" Donkey mumbled between laughs.

"What…Chunky likes Tiny?"

"Yes!"

"For real?"

"Yes!" Donkey and Diddy replied in unison.

"Aww…I'm gonna see if I can get those two hooked up," Sassy informed.  "It was kind of obvious that he likes her."

"Duh!" Diddy remarked, hitting his head.  Right then, Chunky returned to the tag barrel.

"Chunky, I need to talk with you," Sassy told him.  They went away form the others.  "Do you have a crush on Tiny?" Sassy whispered to him.  Chunky smiled and blushed.

"Yeah," he mumbled.  Upon hearing that, Sassy dashed to the area where Tiny was hanging out, Chunky slowly following.

"Hey, Tiny," Sassy began.

"What do you want, Sassy?" Tiny asked, suspecting something.  Sassy grinned.

"If Chunky asked you out, what would you say?"

"Yes."  Sassy turned around to get Chunky.

"Chunky!" she yelled.  "There is a 100% chance of a yes!"

"Uh…lemme see…" Chunky mumbled to himself, "1.0 times…"

"Just ask!" Sassy exclaimed impatiently.

"Tiny, will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" she answered cheerfully and hugged him.  Sassy let out a sigh of relief, then ran to tell Donkey and Diddy.

"What's up?" Donkey said to her.

"I got Chunky and Tiny together."

"What!?  Really?"

"Yes, Donkey, you can even go look."  So DK went to see, but Sassy stayed with Diddy.

"Now _you _need a boyfriend," Diddy taunted.  Sassy shot him a brief, annoyed glance, but then became serious.

"Yeah, but who?  If I could find one, all of us would be hooked up with someone."

"Wouldn't that be the big banana?"

"Yeah…in a way."  Right then, Lanky Kong returned to the tag barrel.

"We've got all 25 golden bananas here!" he announced.

"Well isn't that the big banana?" Diddy commented.  Sassy rolled her eyes.

"Diddy…who asked you?"

"Me, you big goofus!" he replied.

"Shut up, you big doofus!" Sassy screamed.  While those two argued, Lanky looked through the golden banana records.

"Hey, everyone," he proclaimed, cupping his hands around his mouth for the loudspeaker effect, "we have all 25 here.  Everyone except me and Donkey need to get some more at…Angry Aztec."

"That's cool," Diddy said.

"Let's go," Sassy said and jumped out of the tag barrel.  She exited the level, left the lobby, and fell into the pool below.  The she linked on #3, linked on #2, went into the Aztec lobby, and entered the level.  While she explored, Donkey returned to Diddy.

"Diddy my man, you won't believe it.  Sassy really did get those two together," DK said.

"Who?" Lanky asked.

"Chunky and Tiny, my homie!" Diddy replied.  "They're the newest couple."  Diddy scrambled away to go see them.

"Now I'm the only single one," Lanky told DK.

"Don't be ashamed, man, I know some girls who'd love to have you," Donkey comforted.

"Oh, _them_?  I know who you're talking about.  I hate them!"

"Well, they do happen to be the sluts of DK Island…"

"DK!  I'm not like that!"

"Neither am I!" DK said, shifting his eyes doubtfully.  "Hmm…who else is single?  Uh…mmm…ahh…" DK thought of every girl he knew, then remembered something.  "Hey, when's Sassy coming back?  Diddy needs to get some bananas."

"I don't know," Lanky answered.

A light bulb flashed on in DK's dark, empty mind.

"That's it, Lanky!  Sassy's single!  How about her?"

"Ok, but I don't know if she would like me…  
            "Don't worry, I'll ask her.  Dang, why didn't I think of you and her before?  Both of you are so funny!"  DK then became quiet because Diddy had returned.

"I can't believe it!  The biggest gorilla and the smallest monkey…together!" Diddy exclaimed.  "DK, you're girlfriend's first cousin is cool!"  Then Diddy jumped out of the barrel because Sassy had returned.

"Any luck, Sass?" DK asked her.

"Nope," she replied, disappointed.  "Dangit, I wish I could find my last golden banana."

"Ha ha, I found all five!" Lanky teased.

"Ha ha, I found four!  Aren't I special?" Sassy mocked.

"No," DK grunted.

"Who asked you, Donkey Dork?" Sassy shot back.

"Uh, wasn't it you?"

"No, it was my evil twin.  Oh, by the way, I got burned a little out there, do you know where the ice is?"

"In the freezer?  I mean, where else could it be?" DK commented.  

"I'll get it," Lanky offered.  "Obviously, DK, she doesn't know where the freezer is."

"Yeah, but I don't either," DK blurted.  Sassy pointed at his face and laughed.

"Ha ha, who's the dummy now!" Sassy shouted at him.

"You!" DK retorted and grabbed Sassy's finger, which was pointing to his face.  He squeezed it really hard and bent it.

"Oww, dangit!" Sassy exclaimed, pulling her finger away.  It was bright red and swollen.  Lanky came back with some ice.

"Here's your ice!" he announced.  Sassy wasn't paying attention; she held her finger in pain while DK apologized incessantly.  Lanky decided to ask Sassy where she got burnt so he could help.

"Where do you need the ice?" he asked her.

"My back," Sassy answered.  "If only I could reach it…I could if my finger wasn't in such intense pain!"

"Sorry!" Donkey yelled.  "I'll go get some more ice for it, okay?"

"You better, before I kick your butt!" Sassy threatened.  "Then you'll need to shove ice cubes up your-" Lanky burst into laughter before Sassy could finish.

"Okay, Sassy, where do you need the ice again?" Lanky repeated.

"My back," Sassy said and rolled over, still holding her throbbing finger.  Lanky put the bag of ice on her back.

"How's that?" he asked her.

"Uh, I wish I could feel it through my shirt!"  Lanky pulled up the back of her shirt a little bit, placed the bag on her bare orange-brown fur, and pulled the shirt over it.

"The ice will melt if you have the shirt on it," Sassy informed him.  "Pull the shirt up to expose the ice."  Whispering, she added, "Just don't let my bra strap show!"

Donkey Kong came into the room with some ice.  When he saw Lanky pulling Sassy's shirt up, he gave Lanky a wink when Sassy wasn't looking.  Lanky smiled and winked back.

"Are you sure my strap is covered?" Sassy asked Lanky.

"Yeah," he said.  Donkey gave Sassy the ice he brought and she put it on her finger.

"Ahh…my finger feels better now," Sassy murmured.  "And so does my back."

Tiny returned to the tag barrel shortly after.  "Lanky you've got some blue bananas out there.  How about you go get them?  Everyone else is done."

"Except me," Sassy grumbled.  "But I can't go now."

"Uh…I noticed," Tiny said.

"Well, aren't you observant," Chunky said upon entrance to the room.

"I got my last golden banana!" Tiny bragged.

"Good job!" Chunky congratulated and gave her a hug.  The couple ambled out of the room.  Lanky left, too.

"They're always alone in that room," DK stated.

"I wonder what they've done already!" Sassy commented.

"Uh, I don't know…" DK said.  "But I do know you're the only one single."

"Don't remind me," Sassy groaned.

"Well, what would you say if…Lanky…asked you out?" DK questioned.  "Yes or no?"

"Neither one.  I'd say 'heck yeah!' because he's a cutie!  But of course, I don't know if he likes me."

"Trust me, he does.  Guaranteed."

"Me?  Trust you?  Have you gone insane or have you forgotten how untrustworthy you are to me?"

"Sassy, I'm not lying!  I swear!"

"Ha!  Sure you do DK!  We all know you…"

"I'm completely serious," Donkey said.

"Psych!" Sassy remarked.  While DK and Sassy argued (as usual), Lanky came into the tag barrel.

"I got all 100 bananas now!" Lanky boasted.

"Good job, bro!" DK exclaimed and exchanged a high-five.  Then Diddy came into the room.

"It's time to quit for the day," he announced.  "Is everyone done here?"

"No," Sassy grunted.  "We gotta stay here."

"Okay, that's fine.  Don't feel bad, Sass," Diddy comforted.

"Uh…it's a little too late, Didd," Sassy said.

"Sass?  Didd?  What's next, am I gonna be Donk or something?" DK whined.

"Oh shut up, Donk," Sassy groaned.

"I hope you're better tomorrow," Diddy continued, "so you can find your final golden banana."

"I'm sure I'll be just fine tomorrow," she assured.  "Is it time for dinner now?"

"Yep," Diddy said.  "Let me go tell the others."

"Where will dinner be?" Lanky asked.

"Outside," Diddy replied.  "Now that the sun is setting it won't be too hot."  Diddy ran off to get everyone.  DK went to the kitchen to get the food and Lanky followed to get the drinks.  Sassy managed to get up and go outside with Diddy, Tiny, and Chunky, who had the plates.

"It better not be hot out there," Sassy warned.

"It's nice and cool," Diddy said.

"I'm still bringing my ice."  Tiny and Chunky jumped out of the barrel, holding hands.

"Come on," Diddy said and followed them.  Sassy grabbed her ice and left the barrel also then she ran and caught up with the others.

"How's the temp, Sass?" Diddy asked.

"I'll be okay under the shade of the tree over there," she replied, pointing to one of the only trees in the level.

"Be careful, that tree is right next to the sand," Diddy cautioned.

"Duh!" Sassy exclaimed.  Donkey and Lanky came out of the tag barrel with dinner.

"Take your food!" DK ordered.

"O-K!" Chunky shouted.

"Yes ma'am, sir!" Sassy said with a salute.

"Y'all are such smartiepants," DK stated.

"Why do you think my name is Sassy?" the aforementioned teased.  "You weren't expecting someone polite, were you?"

"Obviously, he was," Tiny commented.  Sassy took her food and went over to the tree.

"I shouldn't have been expecting politeness," DK said sarcastically.  "What's wrong with me?!"

"Aww…you miss 'yo mama!" Diddy teased.  "Donk" laughed.

"I hope not!" Tiny exclaimed and went to Sassy's tree.

"'Sup, Sass?" Tiny asked.

"Everything above your head," Sassy mocked.  Tiny giggled and sat down.

"Sassy, I heard about your help.  Diddy and Chunky told me the d's on how you hooked me up.  I just wanna say thanks."

"The 'd's?'  What has become of - oh, you're welcome," Sassy said with a smile.  Chunky came over to Sassy's tree.

"Hey girls," he greeted.

"Hey," Sassy said.

"Tiny, are you coming?" he asked her.

"What?  Oh…yeah, I remember now!"  She turned to Sassy, "I promised him we'd eat in front of the tall temple."

"See you then.  I need to be alone anyway.  My back…"  

Tiny and Chunky sauntered, no, floated over to another tree, flirting.  They climbed the tree and swung across to the other side on the ropes.

Forgetting about her food, Sassy leaned back against the tree trunk and relaxed.  It wasn't a long time before she was interrupted.

"Oh, hey Sassy!" Lanky exclaimed.  "Do your burns feel any better?"

"Yeah, thanks for bringing me that ice."

"You know what?  DK is hanging out with Diddy somewhere, but I don't know where."

"Don't worry, you can chill with me under this tree."

"Thanks."

"Oh, I bet they're at Candy's hut."

"Most likely.  Hey, wanna play 'Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'"

"Yeah!"

"For one million dollas," Lanky began in a New York accent, "answa this one last question with one of these answas: a, yes; b, no; c, heck yeah; d, heck no.  And the question is… Will you be Lanky's girlfriend?"

Sassy felt like blushing, but decided to play along.

"Uh…umm…" mumbled stupidly, "uh, give me a fifty-fifty."

"The fifty-fifty answas are: 'a' and 'c.'" Lanky was grinning almost evilly.  

"Well, that narrowed it down quite a bit…well, it can't be 'a'… I'm pretty sure it's 'c'…"

"Is that your final answa?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that is your final answa?"

"Yeah."

"You are now a millionaire!" Lanky yelled and threw his arms around Sassy.

"Aww…that was cute!  Nobody's ever asked anyone out like that before!"

"Well, I'm creative," Lanky said, ditching the accent, holding her comfortably in his long, stretchy arms.

"Ahh…" Sassy sighed, feeling relaxed.  "My day wasn't so bad after all.  I couldn't find my last banana here and I got burnt."

"Yeah, but there's always something good about bad days.  Or at least I this case."  As the brand new pair watched the sun set and gabbed on about their lives, Chunky and Tiny came over to their tree.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Tiny exclaimed when she saw Sassy and Lanky together.  "Are you two going out now?"

"Yep!" Sassy answered.

"Cool!" Chunky remarked.  "Now none of us, our group, are single!"

"Cool!" Sassy mocked.

"Hey, be nice," Tiny whined.

"Impossible," Sassy shot back.  "Nice?  What's that mean?"

"Sassy…!" Tiny droned.  
            "Tiny!  She's kidding!" Lanky said.

"Chill!" Chunky said.

"Chill!" Sassy mimicked.  Tiny giggled.  Sassy smiled, knowing Tiny had let it go.  She could see why Tiny was so uptight - it had been a long, hard, day.  That was, after all, a good reason to be uptight.

"Have you all seen DK and Diddy?" Tiny asked.

"No, but they're most likely at Candy's hut," Lanky informed, nearly quoting his new girlfriend.

"Let's go get them now that we're done eating.  We need our sleep!" Tiny said.

"Okay, mother!" Sassy kidded.  "I won't stay up too late like the big kids!"

Laughing, Lanky said, "C'mon!  Let's go get them, and," turning to Sassy, "ignore Sassy's comments."

"You have no room to talk, clown boy!" Sassy retorted.

"Hey!  If I'm a clown, then you're the king's jester!"  Lanky said.

"That really is, no joke about it, a good description for both of you," Tiny commented.

"I agree," Chunky added.  "Lanky, Sassy, stop flirting and let's go, okay?"  Not paying attention to Chunky, the couple continued rambling.  
"You call me a clown, look at you, always making jokes!" Lanky said.  
"That's why I'm the jokester! You're the clown because you wear that silly red nose when you go out and you juggle!" Sassy pointed out.  
"You have a point," Lanky said with a laugh and hugged Sassy.

"Uh…come on!" Tiny ordered.

"Oh!" Sassy exclaimed.  Lanky was so startled that he jumped, causing Sassy to fall backwards into the scorching sand.

"Oww!" she screamed and immediately jumped up.  Stunned, she stood under the tree, holding her burnt back while the others asked if she was okay.  Lanky apologized like mad while he kissed her face.  Despite all this, Sassy couldn't take the pain anymore and ran fast to link #2.  She bananaported to Tiny's temple, pulled out her gun, shot the switch, opened the door, sprinted inside, and dove into the cool, refreshing water.  After a few minutes of swimming around, the door opened and Lanky rushed in.

"Sassy, I'm sorry!" he yelled and dove into the pool.

"Don't worry about it," she said.  "This water soothes the pain."

"So…you're not mad at me?"

"No, I'm just gonna make you put ice all over my back like before."

"Ooh, what punishment!" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but it was an accident.  Obviously!"

"Exactly.  There's no reason for me to push you into the sand!"

"Yeah.  So let's go, I've been in this water long enough."  The couple got out of the pool and left the temple.  They decided to go to Candy's hut to find the others, walking hand in hand.  They strolled inside Candy's hut and saw Donkey, Diddy, Chunky, Tiny, and Candy sitting in that order around a table, sipping banana smoothies.

"Oh, finally!" DK commented.

"Where were you and what were you doing?" Diddy teased. Tiny stood up and went over to her friend Sassy.

"Are you okay?" she comfortingly asked.

"Yeah…sure," Sassy mumbled, rubbing her back.

"Hi, cousin," Candy greeted.  "How about you and your new boy toy have a seat?"  Lanky blushed and Sassy laughed.

"Boy toy!" she mocked.

"So that makes you my girl toy," Lanky said.

"That's right!" Candy confirmed.  "Now sit down while I get your smoothies."

"So what did you two do?" DK pestered.

"Donkey…" Tiny said with a sigh.

"I fell into the sand onto my back, as if I wasn't burnt enough," Sassy told.  "To cool off I immersed myself in that pool in Tiny's temple."

"Why didn't you go to the pool in the camel's temple?" Diddy asked.

"Duh!  That pool was closer!" DK exclaimed.

"The pool in Tiny's temple used to be frozen, remember?  Even when the ice melted it was still cold.  The pool in the camel's temple was hot because it used to be lava!" Sassy explained.  Candy brought in the smoothies.  Lanky gulped his down, but Sassy put hers next to her back.

"Smoothies are for drinking, Sassy," Candy said.

"Not when your back is thoroughly scorched," Sassy said.

"I'll get you some ice," Candy offered.

"Okay, go ahead, cous," Sassy replied.  Candy went back to the kitchen and brought Sassy some ice.  Sassy put the ice on her back and sipped her smoothie.

"Thanks, cousin!" Sassy said.

"You're welcome," Candy replied.  "Anything to help the cous!" Sassy and Candy laughed.  "Oh my gosh," Candy began when she had stopped laughing, "I was told how you hooked up Chunky and Tiny."  Chunky and Tiny grinned.  "Good job!"

"Who told you?" Sassy asked.  DK smiled at her.  "Oh, so it was you, DK," Sassy affirmed with a nod.

"Yeah.  I thought it was cool," DK said.

"Really?" Sassy asked, amazed.  DK had never complimented her before.

"Yeah," DK replied.  Diddy looked up and saw DK and Sassy talking peacefully, which was rare.

"Wow!" Diddy exclaimed, "You two aren't fighting!"

"Amazing!" Lanky added.

"They're getting along," Tiny declared.  "Truly a reason to celebrate."

"Yay!" Chunky yelled and waved his arms around.  Tiny dreamily sighed and cuddled up next to him.

"Well, Donkey, I'm glad you thought it was cool…" Sassy began.

"That's not all," DK said, but didn't continue.

"Well…?" Sassy looked at him expectantly.

"…I thought it was nice of you to hook them up and…I noticed how you were single…I thought your good deed should come back to you.  I noticed you and lanky were both single, so I asked him if he liked you…he said yes…I asked you if you liked him… you said 'heck yeah'…" DK had to pause because everyone giggled at what Sassy had said.  DK continued.  "While Lanky and I were getting dinner I told him to ask you out because you had…said you like him."  Sassy stared at Donkey with her mouth wide open not believing what he said.  "Well, I also thought you and him would make a good couple, anyway."

"…Thanks, DK…" Sassy mumbled.  Lanky looked at her, his eyes sparkling bright and blue.  Donkey was telling the truth, she didn't have to worry about that.  "DK, I don't know how to repay…"

"Don't worry about that," DK interrupted.  "I hurt you finger, remember?  I was paying you back."

"…Thanks," Sassy repeated, as if she was in a trance.  She sipped the last ounce of her smoothie and said, "Well, it's late, we need to go."

"Oh…finally," Tiny yawned.  Chunky helped her up to her feet and they went out the door to the tag barrel.  DK hugged Candy and he and Diddy left the hut.  Lanky slid his arm round Sassy's waist while she and Candy gave each other a high-five.

"Later," Sassy said.

"Bye," Candy said and took the cups to her kitchen.  Lanky and Sassy left Candy's house and crossed the sand to the tag barrel.

"I'm going to the pool before I go to bed," Sassy told Lanky.  "My back is burning."

"So is my mouth.  Maybe you could help me out," he commented.

"I'm sorry, but we've only been together for fifty three minutes and six seconds, I've been burnt twice today, and I'm in a lot of pain, so I don't really feel like making out today."

"Dang!" he exclaimed with a snap of his fingers.  Then he looked longingly at his girlfriend.  "Not even in the nice, cool pool?"

"Well…I'll think about it."

"Whoo-hoo!" Lanky shouted did a backflip.

"Uh, okay…" Sassy mumbled and went into the tag barrel, yawning.  "It's been a long day…" Sassy removed her socks and shoes.

"And hopefully a long make-out session!"

"You're just an eager little kissy face!" Sassy teased, removing her socks and shoes.  Lanky raised his eyebrow.

"I'm darn kissy!" he mocked.  Sassy laughed hysterically.

"Will you be quiet?" Diddy complained from the doorway.  "Some of us would like to sleep!  Sassy!  You're the one who should be resting the most!"

"Yeah, I suppose I should," Sassy figured.  "I just have to take a dip in the pool."  Diddy rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it's hard to sleep peacefully with a burning back," Sassy told him.  

"I guess you have a point," Diddy yawned and went back to bed.

"Good guess.  Now I'll take no longer than twenty minutes.  Goodnight!"  Sassy went to the bathroom.

"You comin', Lanky?" Diddy asked.

"No, I'm going to the pool with Sassy," he replied and changed into his swim shorts.  Diddy rolled his eyes once more and went back into the bedroom to sleep.  Sassy came out of the bathroom in a bright red bikini that Lanky couldn't help but notice.  His shorts were also red, and Sassy saw that he looked good in them.  The couple checked each other out for a few seconds, then put their arms around each other and left.

"Nice bikini!" Lanky complimented.

"Thanks, and nice shorts.  It looks like we have the same taste in color."   They left the tag barrel.

"Of course!  I like the colors you wear.  Bright shades of blue, red, blue-green, and green."

"Yeah, that's what I mostly wear.  You always wear blue.  See!  We both have similar taste in color."  Sassy opened the temple door and the couple entered.  Why were they talking about their tastes in clothing?  Did they really need more proof that they were meant to be together? 

Sassy left Lanky's side and rushed over to the pool.  She dove in and caused the water to splash everywhere.  Lanky chased after her and jumped into the pool.  He swam up to her, grabbed her and kissed her all over her face.  She really enjoyed it and they started to make out.  After a few minutes, Lanky pulled Sassy underwater she followed him, swimming, to the room where Tiny had once been captured.  Lanky led his girlfriend to the jail cell on the right side of the room.  Inside, the cell had a worn out, twin-size mattress and a dim light.  

"Ooh, a couch!" Sassy said about the mattress and sat down.  Lanky sat beside her and started to kiss her again.  They kissed for several more minutes.

Sassy pulled away.  "Lanky…thank you…" she said, lost in his eyes.  He wasn't wearing his clown nose or any other clown gear.  "I never knew DK was behind this…"

"DK really is a nice guy," Lanky told her.

"I never knew until today," Sassy said, almost laughing.  "Well, we'd better get back to the tag barrel."

"Yeah, or Diddy will get after us!"  They looked at each other and laughed.  

"Look at me!  I got a star on my shirt cause I was the star of DKC 2!  Bow down before me, you insolent fools!" Sassy mocked Diddy Kong, prancing around as if she were wearing Diddy's red star shirt.

Lanky pretended to throw a cap in the air and catch it.  "Look at this, DK!  I actually beat a bonus level in Donkey Kong Country after the two hundred and thirty-ninth try, after painfully searching for the actual level for twenty hours!"  The orangutans were howling in laughter, holding their sides, tears rolling down their faces.  

            "We are so… mean…" Sassy managed to say between laughs, and walked crookedly to the water holding her stomach.

            "Wow, my…stomach is sore," Lanky said, following her.  They stopped by the water's edge to catch their breath.  

Lanky and Sassy filled their lungs and dove into the water, swimming back to the tag barrel so they could go to sleep and wake up the next morning as the most derisive and comical couple the face of DK Isle has ever seen.


End file.
